Taking a bath
by nastazia indark
Summary: Ishida woke up in the middle of the night to find Orihime being..ahem...naughty.first attempt for lemon fic.
1. Bath,or?

Orihime and Uryuu belong to Tite Kubo  
It's my first attempt to write a lemon fanfic. please bear with me! ^^;

* * *

Orihime woke up in the middle of the night. She looked drowsily around, and when her gaze fell upon her bedside, she smiled. The raven-haired boy was there, sleeping deeply. She admired him while he was sleeping, his pajama shirt crooked and opened from the tossing, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. She let her eyes wander on him. From his hair, to his serene face, to his lips, to his neck and down.

Shivering, she leaned over him and planted a soft kiss to his hair, and then, silently got rid of the covers and headed towards the bathroom.

Upon entering, she sighed deeply and held her cheek. She felt her skin burning. Even though she and Ishida had confessed hidden feelings to each other, she still felt flustered every time she looked at him. She looked at the bathtub, deciding to take a warm bath to calm down her body, which said body was getting hotter every second. It wasn't easy to sleep beside Uryuu, without having any kind of dirty thoughts. He was just…so irresistible.  
But every time they got intimate-and it all started with a soft kiss, building up to something passionate, and…wild-, he would stop her midway. Before the first time she kissed him, she wouldn't ever imagine her Uryuu-kun capable of such intensity. But it was a surprise, when one day she tugged to his shirt and brought him closer for a kiss, he embraced her tighter than usual. That kiss was something beyond her patience-it just made her want more, and more, and more…It made her feel a strange warmth down to her core. That kiss was followed by more intense kisses, which made Orihime melt every single time. But it would all stop there. Her hands would roam down to his torso, and he would pull away, blushing and apologizing.

The auburn-haired girl gathered all her clothes in a pile on the floor, and then she stepped into the bathtub. After setting comfortably in it, turned the faucet on and let the hot water fill up. Leaning back, she rested her head on a towel and closed her eyes, cherishing the feeling of relaxation. She sure needed it, her hormones seemed to be rampaging in her body. She felt helpless, unable to control them. But every time she made any intimate gestures towards her beloved, he would deny the feeling. And even though they were officially sharing the same bed-Orihime noticed that she felt comfort every time she slept next to him, so she asked him to share this intimacy with her, and even though he tried to change her mind, in the end he couldn't refuse his Hime.  
But even though he was spending his nights in her bed, he wouldn't do anything. He was too much of a gentleman, Orihime pondered. And it was something she loved, she respected him for being so loving and tender. But he made her want to just ask him to take her. As she immersed herself in the warm water, she started thinking about the sight of him sleeping. He was just so damn beautiful… And it made her ache to stretch her hands and touch him, caress him everywhere, feel him with her fingers, her lips, her own skin…

A shot of warmth passed through her body, and she flushed. She felt she wanted him so bad, but she couldn't persuade him. But that tingling feeling that she had every time she felt his warmth, couldn't be satisfied. Picking up her shower bar, she raised it up above her head and let the hot stream run down on her. Her skin turned red, but she felt so relaxed. She brushed the bar past her neck, down among her mounds, lowering it to her belly and downwards. When she reached her womanhood though, she let a soft gasp and opened her eyes widely. That felt really good…The water pressure caused a tingling sensation and it made her body shiver.

As a small wave of pleasure coursed through her, she decided to cherish it. Being sure that Uryuu was asleep-and even if he woke up, he wouldn't dare enter the bathroom- , she decided that she could let some tense off her body. Pressing the bar against her center, she closed her eyes to savor it. Her free hand started searching her body. She caressed her neck and then she took her left breast in her hand and started kneading it. Her fingers reached for her nipple and pinched it lightly, causing a sigh of relief on her behalf. The rosy nipple soon got erected, and then it was the turn of the other one. The  
bosomed girl closed her eyes shut and lowered her hand, passing it from her stomach slowly.

She got Uryuu's image in her head as her fingers parted the folds of her center and let the water run in it with force. Heat whipped her, and she jerked her hips, letting soft moans escape her lips. She was thinking about him. He imagined that it was his long, slender fingers that entered her, searching, rubbing and massaging her clit. As she slid one finger in her, she fantasized about what it would feel to have his fingers instead of hers. Said finger started making circles between her legs, making her gasp in pleasure. If only it was him…The scent of her shower products got mixed up with the scent of her first juices, turning her on even more. Sliding a second finger in her, she groaned harder, jerking her hips up. She started losing her self-control, she could feel it.  
Her fingers started moving harder, seeking that release Orihime so badly needed. She let a louder moan and lifted her lower body. Sliding her left leg over the bathtub, she started working harder to pleasure herself. Images of him passed through her mind. "Uryuu…." She whispered lustfully and pushed her fingers as deep as she could. She felt that her release was really close. She pressed the shower bar against her clit and stirred her fingers faster. Her whole body shook violently. Release was close…So close…

And then the door opened suddenly, revealing her Uryuu, who was looking at her with eyes wide open.


	2. Surprise!

Uryuu was tossing on the bed. He had some troubles sleeping lately, for weird dreams would visit him often. Even though he had the girl of his dreams in his arms-and he would never believe such a thing as something more than a dream- , he was always somehow uneasy around her. He loved her with all his heart, that was for sure, and he wanted to treat her as the princess she was. But how could he, when she started being more intimate? He, sometimes, felt his resolve collapsing, but thankfully he always managed to keep his demeanor. It would be a shame to treat Hime-san –as he called her-something less than the pure, sweet, innocent girl she was.

He took a deep breath and sat on the bed, his hand placed on his broad chest. His nights had become all the more difficult since he started sharing his bed with Orihime. He was most happy that he could share his warmth with hers, but when they both closed their eyes and succumbed to sleep, images of him ran before his eyes. Doing all those ungentlemanly things to Orihime, things that he couldn't even think of while he was awake, things that would make him lose his cool if she could see him. But he wouldn't do them, he was a gentleman with pride. And Orihime was the definition of innocence to his mind.  
He gazed upon the empty space beside his side of the bed for a while. Where is Orihime? He pondered about it. She was probably in the kitchen, looking for a midnight snack-thankfully, he always left some food for that case, since he realized that she was often looking for that in the middle of the night. He smiled and got up, and then froze when he realized how evident his erection was. He couldn't let her see him like this! So, he decided that a visit to the bathroom was much needed, before facing her. He was in need of some cold water on his face until he could calm down.

For a single moment, he let his hand wander down and cup his erection gently over his pajama bottoms. He sighed softly at the feel which was building up inside him. In his dream, he saw his beloved-naked.  
Leaning over him with her rich auburn hair tossed to the side, and him-taking her luscious breasts in his hands, sucking on them gently, earning some delicious, muffled sounds from her beautiful lips. He smiled at the thought, wishing he could someday make this come true. Trailing his fingers along his hardened penis, he walked up to the bathroom, when he heard it.

A few muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. Orihime's soft voice, producing some high-pitched yelps. Some he had never heard before, they were much different from her contented sighs that he heard when she was happy. He got stressed-is she okay? She might have slipped, for all he knew. He couldn't realize why she was yelping. In any normal situation, he wouldn't have stepped in without asking first, but he was anxious about her well-being, so this was not a time for good manners. He breathed deeply and opened the door, without knocking.

He was ready for any kind of situations, but certainly not for that. Uryuu let out a gasp and his eyes opened wide. His princess was in the bathtub, with one leg spread out, and she was pleasuring herself in the midst of a hot, steamy room. Her eyes were closed and she let out soft moans as her fingers were working their way in and out of her core. She was so, so beautiful, was his first thought. As his eyes grew wider, his cheeks flushed and, alas, his erection grew more evident. And just at this moment, when he considered about what was going on before his very eyes, his lost-in-pleasure Hime opened her big eyes and looked at him.


	3. Bath games

What should he do? His cool started crumbling, as she blinked a few times and her already rosy skin flushed more.

"I-Ishida-kun….I…", she started, but he closed his eyes for a moment and he whispered.

"Please, Hime…Don't stop." , he nodded and she smiled a little in understanding, as she leaned back again and started pushing her fingers in and out of her clit again. He watched in silence, shivering at her expressions and her little moans-she was enjoying this. Could he make her feel the same way, if not better? His erection was painful against his boxers, struggling to get free, so he pressed it on his hand and started stroking it softly as he watched his girl. In the back of his head, he could see that this was ungentlemanly- but he also knew that he couldn't back off anymore. Not after this.

She moaned louder, feeling almost on edge, and she turned to look at him. "Come…to me…", she breathed, and he nodded softly as he stepped forward and kneeled in front of the tub. This time, it was him who kissed her-passionately, like he didn't need air, just her lips on his. He held her face and savored the feeling of her wet lips. Her tongue probed his lips softly, like asking for an entrance. And he could not deny anymore, as he parted his lips and let her in. Their tongues swirled around each other, searching, as the two lovers started caressing each other lovingly. She was the one to break the kiss, only to look at him.

"Uryuu, I…I can't take it anymore… I'm all tingling and itching there." She said, while trying to pull off his pajama shirt. How could he deny her anymore? He nodded consentingly and helped her take his shirt. Said shirt ended up crumbled on the floor, as she stood up in all her glorious nakedness. Uryuu couldn't help but stare in amazement at her perfect body. Her rosy, soft skin. Her wet hair. Her flushed face. Her round, luscious breasts with the big and rosy nipples. Her round hips, so harmonious with the rest of her body. And her womanhood, bare under his gaze. He shuddered at her beauty, and then she felt her hand tugging at his bottoms.

Feeling the need to cherish her, he stepped out of his pants, and then he stepped into the bathtub with her, with his boxers still on, still a little bit ashamed-but unable to resist her any longer-. Just when she stretched her hands to embrace her, he kneeled in front of her.

"Uryuu…what are you….". Her question was interrupted when he leaned closer and kissed her womanhood. He felt her shivering, while he inhaled her scent-her bath soaps along with her core fluids. Such a sweet scent. He wondered about the taste, when he placed another kiss. His fingers lifted up to her folds, parting them, and after closing his eyes, he slid his tongue into her warmth. A moan from her made him feel even more aroused. And she showed her satisfaction when she pressed him softly against her clit, allowing him to go on. And he did. He savored her every bit-licking, sucking, tasting. Her sounds were now louder, as he dug his tongue deeper and deeper. She was now trembling, holding him firmly, not wanting to let go. When she shuddered and came, he knew-it was big. She had convinced her that no one could make her feel like this. As he took in all of her fluid, she let his head go and made him stand to his feet.

With a long, passionate kiss she brought him closer. She took her time to lean to his ear and whisper. "I love you so much…You're wonderful…Just wonderful…", but before he managed to answer, she took hold of his hips and kneeled down. She tugged at his boxers playfully. "Uryuu! In a bathtub people don't wear clothes!", and when he flushed and tried to protest, she continued. "It's been a long time since I've wanted to do this to you…I won't take no as an answer!" Taking off his boxers slowly, she took a look at his manhood and shivered. Then, she closed her eyes and took him into her mouth. Her soft tongue ran through the length of it, tasting every inch of him, feeling him twitching from pleasure. Glancing up at him, she then led him deep into her mouth, as deep as possible, and started an in-and-out motion, gaining his deep moan and intense pleasure. While this continued and Uryuu was getting more and more aroused by Orihime's motions, he became aware of the fact that he was ready to cum and he tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let go, until he came and she tasted every drop of his cum.

They ended up looking at each other's faces, amorous bodies firmly pressed together, when Uryuu broke the silence.  
"Let's get you out of here, Hime-san…It's getting cold in here.", he noted as she shivered. He, then, fetched a towel from the racks and wrapped it around her body, pressing it tightly on her. She smiled wide and he lifted her up bridal-style to carry her on their bed, while she was nibbling on his ear on the way.


	4. Together

Together, they headed to their shared bed and Uryuu placed Orihime down gently. Shivering, he leaned down, over her, and kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her lips. He then turned her head to the side and cherished her neck, while she ran her hands down his back. Heat seemed to fill the room, as they exchanged soft, amorous kisses. When she started nibbling on his neck, he sighed in pleasure and reached for her breasts. They felt so soft and firm, it made him curious to feel them with his lips.

And so he did. He started licking her nipples, teasing them with his tongue, while she arched her back and let out short, soft panting sounds-which made Uryuu want to make her make more of these sounds-, and he couldn't help but suck on her harder, filled as he was with lust and passion. And then she couldn't help but let her moans out, making him harder. Her hands roamed through his body and he followed. He gasped when she cupped his erection and started stroking him –gently at first, and slowly picking up a harder pace- . This was better than his fantasies, and he confirmed that it was the same for her, when he slid one finger in her hot, dripping core and she moaned out loud.

As much as it was wonderful to have her pleasuring him, pleasuring her was even better, so he slid another finger in her and started taking them in and out, making her melt under him, till she gathered enough courage to whisper in to his ear what she wanted. "Please, Uryuu-kun…" she said softly, and he knew that this time he could do anything to back off.

Cupping her face gently, he prepared themselves for what was about to happen. "I know it will hurt…but it's going to be only for a while, I promise." He said, and she nodded to show him that she knew. The auburn-haired girl smiled and closed her eyes, while her lover, placing a kiss on her lips, slowly entered her core. They both let out a contented sigh, as the feeling of being so firmly entwined surged through them. When he made sure that she wasn't in pain, he started moving lazily in and out of her.

Time seemed to have stopped, as they were pressing their bodies tightly against each other's, letting out sighs and soft moans. Panting, Orihime urged him to move faster when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Uryuu complied to her wish, picking up a faster pace, enjoying his lover's feelings. She was moaning harder now, and she was pleading for him to go harder on her. When he did, she pressed him against her core, and when he slid one hand between them and probed her clit, she screamed his name, making him move faster.

As they both reached their respective orgasms, Orihime brought him closer to ask him not to pull away from her. When he tried to protest to this, she licked his neck and kept on whispering against his skin. Unable to resist, he held her tighter as they both reached their orgasms at the same time, screaming each other's names in their most intense moments.


	5. No more hiding,okay?

They stayed embraced tightly, enjoying the afterglow of their love-making. The raven-haired boy held his girl close, his mouth close to her neck, as she was nuzzling his chest contently.

"Uryuu…I love you." She whispered, making him smile wide.

"I love you too, Hime. More than you can imagine. Now try to get some sleep, you must be very tired"

She pouted. "I don't really care! I want to be with you!"

"But you are with me." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. When you wake up, I'll still be here…"

"Promise?"

"Promise! But you have to promise me one thing as well. No more hiding in the bathtub, okay?"

"Okay! Next time, I'll take you in with me!"

"…Sure, I'll come…", he mused aloud, satisfied that she was snuggling closer to him. He embraced her tighter and closed his eyes.

"I love you Uryuu-kun!", she said, finally succumbing to sleep.

"Me too, Hime. Me too…" And as he looked at the naked girl drifting off to sleep into his arms, he knew that he was never more sure about something.


End file.
